


Eternally yours..

by The_LucidDreamer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Deckerstar - Freeform, Denial, Devil, DrunkLucifer, F/M, FamilyDinner, Love, Mildsmut, Pain, Sorrow, lucifermorningstar, season5, tomellis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_LucidDreamer/pseuds/The_LucidDreamer
Summary: Tears ran down Chloe's face as she saw Lucifer on the floor, his back supported by the settee in his living room, hardly conscious. Never in her life she saw Lucifer this drunk! Of course he had to be, after gulping about 700 bottles of every hard alcohol to burn his pain down. He was broken, nay shattered into pieces and every piece of him burning in the pool of acid he was thrown into.This OS is after the family dinner incident of season 5B. Things got pretty messed up when God returned into Lucifer's life.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Eternally yours..

"Chloe, it was a disaster." Linda's voice on the other end of the phone was rough, choked and extermely worried. "Things went down so so so bad, I fear it might take an unimaginable toll on Lucifer. There was Michael and one of his sisters Remi, both of them went on with the stream of accusations on Lucifer and _god_ just sat there silent. Lucifer couldn't take it anymore, he had an outburst. He left his food incomplete and walked out of house. He is not picking any of my calls since then Chloe. As his therapist, I am afraid. He is pretty self destructive when he is rough. And today...I..I don't know Chloe what he will do." 

As the phone conversation ended, Chloe shuddered. Without wasting a single moment she rushed out of her apartment and then into her car, driving as fast as she could. This was bound to happen. After getting kidnapped by Lucifer's psycho twin, and then getting frozen in the evidence cabinet and the next moment finding Lucifer nowhere, with glasses shattered in the precinct - the previous day has been pretty long and exhaustive. She was mad at Lucifer for ghosting him again and avoided all his calls and texts, but that madness immediately melted into a hitched worry once Amenadiel filled her with the details, that morning, of their father visiting the earth and inviting to a family dinner for catching up with his sons. She knew Lucifer wasn't ready for this. The dinner was hosted at Linda's house, as she was the perfect mediator to calm things down once it gets heated. Lucifer didn't show up on work that day, and Chloe has been a bit busy with the cases, but she thought of visiting Lucifer after their little dinner. A part of her was sick worried about the scene going to be created in the dinner, but the other part only hoped that this feud between the father-son would end, but she knew that wasn't easy at all. And now after Linda called her, every single second felt like an endless hour to her untill she reached Lux. Her mind was enveloped with anxiety, thoughts - mostly negative and concern for Lucifer. 

And now more than ever, she wanted to punch God square on the face, how could a father be such an asshole? And he was the creator of the universe? How ironic! Even when she didn't know Lucifer as The Devil, she thought that he might have an abusive childhood with tough and toxic parents. But the more she came to know about God and his family, the more strong her belief became. Not only Lucifer's childhood was abusive, his entire life was.(Of course if angels have any childhood). For millenias, he was thrown down into a place no less than a nightmare, alone, and then after years of torture and pain when he finally got some happiness, his father shows up just like that and AGAIN turns his life into a walking misery! 

Lux was empty, and Chloe felt a gush of panic through her spine as she entered through the gate. There were tons and tons of empty alcohol bottles - everywhere, on the floor, the bar, the couches, the piano, Fucking everywhere! Lux's all the collection of gin, tequilla, whiskey and lot more were drunk, leaving empty bottles everywhere. Her heart stomp at the sight, _Has he been drinking, since his return?_ She knows normal human amounts of alcohol can't get him drunk, but this! This was enough to make about twenty elephants pass out! 

The elevator ride to the penthouse was the most difficult moment for Chloe. What can she do? How will she see him? Will he be okay? Of course he won't be Okay! But did he harm himself? No, because he is invulnerable now..but what if he has any new celestial weapon to harm himself? No, it can't be..please no.. But what can she do to make him feel better? She can go to any extent to fulfill his wants, his needs now. The thoughts swirled like a tornado in her mind gnawing the very heart out, untill

_ding.._

Chloe slowly exited from the elevator, Lucifer's personal bar was raided. And empty bottles everywhere. She gasped as she processed the sight of hundreds of empty bottles rolling over the floor, on the table. The penthouse was dimly lit by the bright incandescence light behind the bar. She slowly walked in to find Lucifer half sprawled on the floor, his back resting against the italian settee in his living room. The jacket and the vest of his three piece suit, was thrown casually in a sad pile across the room; the last piece - the first three buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled upto his elbow. His eyes were bleary and half closed. He was spewing incoherent, gibberish statements under his breath which didn't quite reach her ears. She saw the half empty bottle of the brown liquid he held in his hand, occasionally taking in huge gulps of it. Lucifer was completely drunk. 

Tears ran down Chloe's cheeks as she saw Lucifer like that. Never in her life she saw Lucifer this drunk! Of course he had to be, after gulping about 700 bottles of every hard alcohol to burn his pain down. He was broken, nay shattered into pieces and every piece of him burning in the pool of acid he was thrown into. He didn't register the chiming of the elevator, or Chloe walking through it. He didn't register the long stare he Chloe was giving him. And it took him a few seconds to notice her sitting in front of him on the floor, in a really close distance. He blinked his eyes quite a few times, probably to get a cleared view at her, before reciprocating anything. 

He gave out a flat, shallow chuckle at Chloe, " Detectiiiivvveee" He sang her name in a playful tone, "Came to join the party? I am afraid there is no more liquour left here.." His words were intertwined and muffled, like every intensely drunk person.

"Lucifer" Chloe gasped out his name, as she gently cupped his cheek, slowly rubbing her thumbs on his cheekbone. His eyes were too heavy to be kept open and he was practically struggling to see Chloe.."I am here for you. Please..just talk to me. Share.." 

"pfftss." Lucifer casually blew thin air from his mouth.."There are other things i would like to do.." Lucifer unstably neared their distance, and his lips crashed onto hers, chewing and sucking them, his tongue parted her lips and danced with her inner muscles..Chloe hesitantly reciprocated, she knew it was not a love kiss. Lucifer's kisses were soft, passionate, and it reflected the emotional intimacy he had for her. But this, whatever he was doing had no emotions in it. He was just like a machine with empty mind, doing everything he needed to escape the pain he was in. Lucifer's lips left hers as it found her neck and collarbone, biting and licking it desperately as if she was a snack. Chloe felt a vehement pain as he kissed her, both mentally and physically. He was getting a bit harsh. But if that's what could help Lucifer even a bit, she was ready for it. But she knew it wasn't the thing he needed then. Lucifer's hands trailed off her top, and as he gripped it to take it off her body, he stopped. A sudden realization hit him. He pulled back. 

"What was I about to do? No,NO, no no no.." He pulled back to face and see Chloe. He seemed to have got a grip on his mind now, a bit sober. Maybe the supernatural metabolism was responsible for it. He carefully saw her neck which was sore red from his harsh biting. He gasped out a shriek of guilt and agony, as he realised he got so rough on her. But Chloe was calm, she had a small smile on her face, though tears were still running. "D..Detective..I am so sorry, I..I mean..I didn't want to hurt you..What did I do..There is ice and first aid...Bloody hell..I deserve..I deserve to be punished.." His voice was completely broken and panicstriken, he ran his fingers though his hair nervously as his eyes flickered somewhere guiltily. Tears formed around the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill over.

 _He cares about me so much! Its just hickies.And he.._ "Lucifer, LUCIFER" Chloe held a shaking Lucifer in her arms strongly, steadying him, untill he was looking at her. Her expressions were soft yet firm. "I am Okay. Really. I am fine. No need to apologise Lucifer please." 

She saw his glassy red eyes, filled up with tears. This moment, he broke down, pulling Chloe into a tight embrace and burying his face in the curve of her neck. Chloe too couldn't hold back her tears. He was crumbling, and there is nothing she could do for him. Yet he finds solace in her arms. She was the home he has been looking for all this millenias, and he was her universe. And now when the devil was broken, Chloe resolved to join him back, to take away all his pain and burden and throw it somewhere, where they could never reach him. He deserved to be happy and she will make sure of that. 

Chloe felt the cold tears drenching her top and the neck, as they flowed down his eyes relentlessly. She threaded her fingers through his hair, drawing out soothing pattern. Her other hand rubbed his back gently. Both of them remained like this for countless minutes, before Lucifer finally spoke..

"I..I am so lost..Chloe." the unbearable weight of pain seemed to come dredging in his voice, as he murmured slowly from the curve of her neck. Chloe felt his hot breath tingling on her skin and she just caressed his hair down. "Eons..eons spent alone in that terrible place, and he never asked about me, he inflicted every pain in my life and now one fine day he just strolls up and that too accuse me of doing everything wrong!" The voice which sounded broken niw also had the intensity of anger seeping through it.."I..I can't take it anymore...I..I just...can't.." he sounded defeated, weary..

"Lucifer, we will figure it out. i can't imagine what you are going through, but I will always be there to take all your burden away. I am always here with you, I will never leave you okay..." 

Lucifer snugged more in, his stubble scratching her neck, as his grip around her strengthened more protectively. "Really?" 

"Really." It took hardly a fraction of second for her to answer the question. She was, is and always there for him and no matter what she will never leave his side, NEVER. 

He let out a frustrated chuckle, "And why would you do that for _me?_ All I have done, is hurt you. Being with me detective..its...bad..its a punishment.." 

_Again with the self hatred, he must have been felt that way since his siblings accused him of...i don't know countless number of things. No matter how he tries to forgive himself, there will be thousands of people to make him feel bad! I mean just FUCK THEM!_

"Even if you think being with you is a punishment, then Lucifer it is a punishment that I will love to inflict on myself forever till my last breath, Lucifer because you are not a punishment. YOU are the BEST person I have ever met, my life is so much better after I met you, and I can do anything to be with you. I am lucky to have you by my side." 

Lucifer raised his head from her neck to look at her. His eyes round with utter disbelief..Can anyone love him that much? He tried to say something, but all he did was sigh. 

"And I love you Lucifer, more than anyone, anything in the universe, Don't you know that Lucifer?" 

Both of their minds drifted to the incident, when Lucifer just jumped in front of the axe, and Chloe asked him why'd he do it, and with a guilefree smile he just said, _"I will do it again and again, don't you know that detective.."_

Chloe shifted her position to sit beside Lucifer, with her back against the settee and legs stretched, while she carefully took him in his arms and made him lie his head on her lap. Chloe slowly threaded her fingers through his hair, lulling him into slumber...

"What if he does anything to you Chloe?.." He murmered under his trance..

"He won't."

"I don't believe him, he will do anything to take my happiness away detective.." His words were heavy, covered with sleep.

Chloe's throat burnt as she took in every words of her beloved, he is so terrified of being happy. Everything which he loved was ruthlessly snatched away from him. And now the Devil was afraid. He was afraid for her. Chloe couldn't be less honoured that Lucifer chose her, he cares so much about her, that he is afraid for her.

"Lucifer, every obstacle, every bad thing we have seen it together. And this one too, we will cross the hurdle together." 

"hmmm.."

"Do you know why?" Chloe asked, her voice deep and dreamy.

"Why?" Lucifer's voice was quiet and hoarse, half sleepy..

"Because, we are the strongest together.." She cherished the words she just spoke. Of course they are the strongest. Lucifer turned slightly on her lap to face her abdomen, while he buried his face in it. There was long pause. Everything was silent. Chloe almost thought that Lucifer had fallen asleep when suddenly he said, 

"Chloe, I..Love you. Don't ever leave me, Chloe..please." The words were hardly audible, but it reached every cells of her being. The Devil finally said it. He said those words to her. The wave of adrenaline rushed inside her throwing her every organ into chaos as she realised how deep those words meant for Lucifer, and how much he loved her. All her fears, which Michael instilled in were just those, fears and her stupidity to doubt her man even for a second. What they have was pure, strong and on a different level. Maybe he will have another breakdown the next morning, maybe he will not remember what he said, but its the truth and Chloe knew it. She gasped a relief and happiness and looked down to see Lucifer. He was fast asleep on her lap, his nose snugging her stomach a bit...She leaned in to kiss his temple.

"I love you too Lucifer. I am eternally yours.." 

And she rested her head on the edge of the settee, she remembered all the moment she and Lucifer had spent together, how much they have grown, and slowly sleep took over her..

Lucifer and Chloe will always be there for each other. And they will be ready to even fight god for their love...

And they will do it again, and again, don't you know that? ..


End file.
